supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival
|Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = August 4, 2018 |Row 3 title = BATC Cup Winner |Row 3 info = TBD |Row 4 title = BATC Cup Runner-up |Row 4 info = TBD |Row 5 title = Celebrity Family Feud winner |Row 5 info = TBD |Row 6 title = Celebrity Family Feud runner-up |Row 6 info = TBD |}} The 2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival is the 18th Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival set to take place on August 4, 2018, at the Croatian Community Centre in 9118 Winston Churchill Boulevard, in Norval, Ontario. The festival's location (Croatian Community Centre) is originally from the 2018 FIFA World Cup runner-ups. On the same day as the Unseeded Cup and the BATC Cup, the festival is selling fundraisers to the people in Laos that had flooding issues since the fourth round of Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton. It starts after the Unseeded and BATC Cups, but before the final. As there is no race at Mexico City in the 2018 IndyCar Series schedule, the final of Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) between take place at the festival, starting at 10:00 PM, after the final of the BATC Cup. Every match from the third round onwards were held at the closest tennis courts to the festival. Had it been held, there would have been no BATC Cup and the final would have been in Mexico City instead. Qualified countries Thailand, Vietnam and Laos, and the countries qualified for either Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) or Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott qualified. ;AFC * * * * * * ;CAF * * * ;CONCACAF * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * ;OFC ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unseeded Cup IndyCar used the "Unseeded Cup" as for qualifiers that would have qualified, had standings been used. It is held on Friday, but before the BATC Cup. Seeding pots Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Seedings are the same as Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29), expect qualifiers by IndyCar standings would have done it. Every non-IndyCar full time player is replaced by a Thai singer. Out of those players, only Sébastien Bourdais qualified for the last eight, and is facing Jirayu La-ongmanee in the quarterfinals, but lost to La-ongmanee in three despite taking the first set 7-5 off the reigning champion, thus ending his tournament and moving to the Unseeded Cup. Marco Andretti Aurorus Alexander Rossi Beedrill Kommo-o Wario Robert Wickens Dragonite Venusaur Takuma Sato Zach Veach Sébastien Bourdais Charlie Kimball Gilles Marini Cameron Mathison Spencer Pigot (First round) Ed Jones Phai Pongsatorn Monkan Kankoon Max Chilton (First round) Mike Piromporn Tony Kanaan (First round) Lumplern Wongsakorn Nek Naurepol Beer Phromphong Id Issarapong James Jaturong Matheus Leist Tao Pooslip Tree Chainarong Zak Chumphae (First round) Sathean Tummue Finals Alexander Rossi | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Beedrill | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= Robert Wickens | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= Matheus Leist | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= Takuma Sato | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Beer Phromphong | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H BATC Cup Seeding pots The seeding pots were from the seedings of Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29). Had it been by standings, the only ones seeded in Pot 1 would have been the top three in the points standings entering the 2018 Pocono 500 plus Pee Saderd and Jirayu La-ongmanee. As for that reason, both Saderd and La-ongmanee were born in Thailand. The BATC Cup is held after the Unseeded Cup and before the Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) final, scheduled for Friday night, after the Cup concludes. Only one rookie, that of Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing's Jirayu La-ongmanee, qualified into Pot 1. Jirayu La-ongmanee had moved into Pot 1 from Pot 2 because of his finals he's played. Because Ford withdrew from Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29), Cody Nickson moved up to the seedings and everyone seeded lower than Ford moved up a position. Pee Saderd is the defending champion, with Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee the defending Feud champion. Group F is the only group without any Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) quarterfinalist, as Graham Rahal lost to Josef Newgarden, and Ryan Hunter-Reay was beaten by unseeded Sébastien Bourdais, who would have been in Pot 3 if standings were the case. IndyCar fans considered the group of death to be Group G, as it had three of them making the tournament's round of 16; Group H, which only had Black and White-introduced Pokémon; or Group C, which had October 29, 1995 plus Red and Green-introduced Pokémon. Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay Jirayu La-ongmanee Will Power Volcarona Josef Newgarden Graham Rahal Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Beartic Ueli Kestenholz Simon Pagenaud James Hinchcliffe Pidgeot Jonathan Bald Cameron Marshall Haxorus Chespin Larry Birkhead Larvesta Rashad Jennings Vaporeon Scolipede Adam Rippon Jordan Fisher Nidoking Diggersby Skorupi Altaria Cody Nickson Finals | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Along with Groups G and H, IndyCar fans considered Group C a group of death, as it contained defending Feud winner and points leader Jirayu La-ongmanee and three other Generation I-introduced Pokémon. Group D Group E Group F Group G Along with Groups C and H, IndyCar fans considered Group G the group of death, as Pee Saderd, Joey Fatone and Diggersby made the last 16, with Saderd winning, Joey Fatone losing to Volcarona and Diggersby losing to reigning champion and points leader Jirayu La-ongmanee. Group H Along with Groups C and G, IndyCar fans considered Group H a group of death, as it only contains Pokémon introduced in Black and White. CDs The festival will have a huge selection of CDs, including new CDs like songs from Zack Chumphae, who was the Rainbow Crow mask in The Mask Project A. Notable CDs that qualified through the new CDs include a CD from the Incredibles released in June 1994, which some big IndyCar names, such as Jirayu La-ongmanee, Volcarona and Metagross, weren't existent or born. It also includes the Lao language CDs, which can be shown in the "no-star CDs" which involve white cases with the image on front and the CD in the back. Food The festival will sell food, from previous years, costing anyone buying it Canadian money. It includes the Pho Noodle Soup made in Vietnam. Trivia Category:2018 festivals Category:2018 in Canada